Since their commercial appearance in the 1960's, light emitting diodes (LED) have become ubiquitous in electronic devices. Traditionally, LED light output was ideal for indicator applications but insufficient for general illumination. However, in recent years a great advance in the development of high-intensity LEDs has occurred. These new LEDs operate at much higher current levels than their predecessors (350 milliamps to several amperes compared to the 10-50 milliamp range for traditional LEDs). These new power LEDs produce sufficient output to make them practical as sources of illumination.
Presently, the high cost of the new power LEDs renders them best suited for applications where the unique characteristics of LEDs (ruggedness, long life, etc.) compensate for the extra expense. However, the cost of these high power LEDs continues to fall while efficiency (luminous flux generated per unit of electrical power consumed) continues to rise. Predictions are that in the near future, LEDs will be the source for general illumination, preferred over incandescent, florescent lamps or the like.
LEDs are a type of semiconductor device requiring direct current (DC) for operation. For optimum light output and reliability, that direct current should have a low ripple content. Since the electrical power grid delivers alternating current (AC), a line-powered device must convert the AC to DC in order to power the LEDs.
Further, LEDs are current driven rather than voltage driven devices. The driving circuit usually regulates the current more precisely than the voltage supplied to the device terminals. The current regulation requirement imposes special considerations in the design of LED power supplies since most power supplies are designed to regulate output voltage. Indeed, the design of the majority of integrated circuits (IC) commercially available for controlling power supplies is for voltage regulation.
Another increasingly common requirement for line-operated equipment is power factor correction (PFC also power factor control). PFC devices maximize the efficiency of the power grid by making the load “seen” by the power grid “look” (approximately) resistive thus minimizing the reactive power. The efficiency of resistive loads arises from the unvarying proportionality of the instantaneous voltage to the instantaneous current at any point on the AC sinusoidal voltage waveform. Typically a power factor of over 90 per cent is required or at least desirable.
For safety, it is desirable for the output of the power circuit (connected to the LEDs) to include galvanic isolation from the input circuit (connected to the utility power grid). The isolation averts possible current draw from the input source in the event of a short circuit on the output and should be a design requirement.
Another design requirement is for the conversion from the incoming AC line power to the regulated DC output current to be accomplished through a single conversion step controlled by one switching power semiconductor. A one-step conversion maximizes circuit efficiency, reduces cost, and raises overall reliability. Switching power conversion in the circuit design is necessary but not sufficient to satisfy the one-step conversion requirement while capitalizing on the inherent efficiency.
For increased versatility, the LED driver circuit should allow dimming the LEDs' light output. It is especially desirable to operate the LED power supply in connection with phase control dimmers (phase cutting dimmer) which are already widely used to regulate the brightness of incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
There is a need for a LED power supply that exhibits an electric behavior as an incandescent lamp. Further the power supply should require a low number of components for easy integration in so-called LED-bulbs that can fully replace present incandescent lamps.